Her Idea of Training
by Fantasywriter14
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma decide to... train... on Valentine's Day. Vegeta/Bulma Mush! One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Do you think I own it? Yeah, didn't think so._

**A/N: **Happy early Valentine's Day! This story is filled with randomness. Enjoy! (Yeah, boring author's note, sorry.)

~ Her Idea of Training ~

"Vegeta!"

The screen crackled to life, and Vegeta was forced to abandon his training once again. He turned from the gravity controls to find Bulma looking down at him from the monitor, arms crossed, brow lowered. She obviously wasn't very happy with him. She never was.

"I already told you it's time to leave. Now take a shower, get dressed, and get your butt down here!"

Her voice was muffled by the static, but he understood. He simply chose not to listen. His training was far more important than whatever foolish thing Bulma wanted to go out and do. She'd mentioned something about a new restaurant in town. Normally he would have been all for it, but the World Tournament was coming up, and he wasn't about to fail at his opportunity of defeating Kakarot. These blasted earthling holidays were a real bother sometimes.

"Vegeta! Don't make me come down there!"

Vegeta scowled. He couldn't ignore her anymore. Her high-pitched voice was going to drive him up the wall. "Would you just shut up and leave me alone? I have work to do!"

"Work!" she cried, sounding exasperated. "Is your 'work' more important than spending the evening with your wife? I mean, seriously, Vegeta, it's Valentine's Day! Aren't the _men_ the ones who are supposed to take the _women_ out?"

He didn't care about Valentine's Day. He didn't care about any stupid earth holidays, for that matter, so why did she even bother? Growling in frustration, he aimed a ki blast at the monitor and knocked it out of commission. It spattered spasmodically, and he heard Bulma's shrill shouts before it finally sizzled off.

"Thank the galaxy that's over with."

He turned back to the control console, but before he had time to turn the gravity up, the door to the room squealed open, and he heard Bulma's huffs and puffs once again as she made her way in his direction. He turned around, bracing himself against the console, preparing for an onslaught. Bulma actually had the ability to instill fear in the mighty Saiyan Prince where no other earthling could. Her temper could match his blow for blow.

"I can't believe you actually had the nerve to blow up my dad's monitor... again!"

"Is that really all you're upset about?" Vegeta asked, arching an eyebrow. He had expected a tirade about Valentine's Day, not about the shattered screen.

"Psh!" Bulma folded her arms over her chest, and for a moment, in her fury, she looked very attractive. He had always found her temper enticing. "Of course that's not all. I wanted to go on a simple date, just for one night, and you won't even do _that_ much. I mean, my family's practically loaded. You wouldn't even need to pay anything, and you still insist on 'finishing your training.' What's up with you?"

"The World Tournament is-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You want to beat Goku. But that's still no excuse! You can train as much as you want to when we get back."

"How do I even know we'll come back? Last year you forced me to take you shopping, and then we went and saw that ridiculous movie. What did you call it again? A chick flick? It was miserable."

Bulma crossed the distance between them, waving her finger in his face like she sometimes did to their son Trunks when he was in trouble. "For your information, that movie won an oscar!"

"Oh, yes. An oscar." Vegeta shrugged. As if he actually cared. "Stop." He grabbed her hand, bringing it down away from his face, and pulled her closer to him. "I don't plan on going anywhere with you. Not to dinner, not shopping, and definitely not to a movie, so you can get over it."

"You're so difficult."

He felt his lips twist up in a smirk. Gripping her by the waist, he spun her around, pressing her against the console. His hand strayed to her hair, and he ran his fingers through it. He could tell that she was enjoying it because her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth twitched. She was resisting a smile. "We could always stay here..."

Bulma mimicked his smirk. "And do what?"

He shrugged and brought his lips close to hers. "Train."

She closed the few inches that remained between them, forcing her lips against his, wrapping her arms around him. Her idea of training was much better than his.

He followed her lead, relaxing into her touch. When they broke apart, he traced her neck with his lips, ran his fingers up her arms, rested them gently on her face. He looked down at her, about to say something romantic, when something on the console beeped and the room's gravity suddenly changed. Bulma cried out in pain when his added body weight came crashing down on her.

"What the-"

"Ugh! Stupid thing. You must have rubbed up against something."

Bulma's eyes widened in terror. "Well, don't just sit there... Do something!"

Vegeta pushed himself away from her. He was used to it; he'd trained under four-hundred times Earth's gravity before. Bulma, on the other hand, was no Saiyan. This slight change was killing her. He reached over and hit the "off" button, and the room returned to normal.

It took her a moment, but Bulma finally managed to push herself off of the console and stand up. Her hair was a mess, the buttons on her shirt half-way undone, and her lipstick was still smeared all over Vegeta's face when Trunks walked in the room.

"Uh... Mom?"

Bulma tried to hide her surprise by smiling. "Honey! Hi! We were just... uh... training?"

What an interesting Valentine's Day.


End file.
